A manufacturing factory for manufacturing a mounting board, which is a substrate having electronic components mounted thereon, has used an electronic component mounting system provided with mounting lines in which a conveyer connects a plural apparatuses together such as a screen printing apparatus for printing solder on a board, an electronic component mounting apparatus for placing electronic components on a board and so on. In a mounting board manufacturing factory, operators (workers) are deployed for supplying members to the mounting line and addressing troubles so as to bring the mounting line into operation. In order to address the operation of the mounting line for 24 hours, working hours of a day are segmented into a plurality of time periods to shift an operator with another.
An appropriate operation of the mounting line can be secured by the operator's messages being transferred to a next operator at the time of changing the shift with others. The messages might be information on the operation status of the mounting line, a status regarding occurrence of troubles, and so on. Although such a message is generally given through medium such as a sheet of paper, an apparatus also has been proposed in which a message is transferred by means of text data or voice data, those input by a terminal, as disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2.    Patent Document 1 is JP-A-2004-4035. And Patent Document 2 is WO2011/148410.